1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an internal combustion engine apparatus and an internal combustion engine control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese patent application publications No. 60-85215 (JP-A-60-85215) and No. 2002-276362 (JP-A-2002-276362) each describe an internal combustion engine cooling system in which coolant is delivered to coolant passages (water jacket) in the internal combustion engine using a water pump to absorb the heat from the internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine cooling system sends the coolant that has been heated by absorbing the heat from the internal combustion engine to the radiator so that the heat of the coolant is radiated to the atmosphere.
A fan is provided at the radiator to facilitate the heat radiation from the coolant. However, upon an operation failure of the fan, the heat radiation from the coolant becomes insufficient and thus the absorption of the heat from the internal combustion engine becomes insufficient. If the vehicle continues running in this state, the internal combustion engine may overheat.